tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Sayerthenn
The Blue Empire of Sayerthenn (Sayerthenner/''Shenwen: 'Al Awo Al Kalo Sai, "the Kingdom of the God Blue") is a vast multi-ethnic empire in the east of Parthalenn, cradled by the Crescent Blue Mountains, and surrounded by the Sayerthenner Sea, the Sayelic Great-Sea, and the Illicatish Ocean. The empire is ruled by the Blue King from the Blue City, who is "advised" in matters of military by his supposedly apolitical Eunuch Generals, and in matters of law and governance by his Blue Mages. In reality, the Order of Blue Mages is the true power in Sayerthenn, and has installed the Nine Secret Dynasties of Sayerthenn, eight of which have been nearly totally expunged from the record. The current ruling dynasty is the House of Shen, which is the namesake of the dominant ethnicity of Sayerthenn, the Shen. The Blue King is the head of the House of Shen, chosen by the Blue Mages. A feudal army led by elite mages called Magaye fight the Blue King's wars. Military matters dominate the lives of the Shen, and over 10% of able-bodied men of Sayerthenn are expected to at least train within the army. Many more will rise up the ranks for the purpose of bettering their lives. In this way, Sayerthenn is one of the few countries on this Earth to have some amount of upwards mobility during the time of Tale of Zul. Although few wars of conquest have been waged in the centuries before the time of Tale of Zul, Sayerthenn is such an expensive country, that hundreds of thousands of soldiers are required to put down rebellions in its vassal states. By CC: 5,200, there are almost no rebellions, and Sayerthenn began consolidating its strength. It would lay dormant, a slumbering dragon, ready to conquer the whole of this Earth along with the Kinglands, and the Kaathi in the 3rd Great War/Doom War. Sayerthenn has successfully conquered five major regions: the Ane Polki Region, the Yentenne Region, the Plains Region, the Sukaar Region, and the Lafafarro Region. Geography: '''Regions of Sayerthenn: See Article: Regions of Sayerthenn, and Category: Regions of Sayerthenn See Article: 'Sayerland'' ('''which rules over all of these regions) Major Regions: Blue Mother's Banner.png|'Ane Polki'|link=Ane Polki Sukaari Standard.png|'Sukaar'|link=Sukaar Dragonfrog-Flag.png|'Yentenne Region'|link=Yentenne Region Ironsteed's Standard.png|'Plains Region'|link=Plains Region Lavafarers' Flag.png|'Lafafarro'|link=Lafafarro Ane Polki: Sukaar: Yentenne Region: Plains Region: Lafafarro: Lesser Regions & Provinces: * Muhkaiat '(Great Central Region) * 'Suhwekai (River Region) * Sangkai (Southern Region) * Kuhfu (Cold Province) * Mingkai (Middle Region) * Reaching Peninsula (Sayerthenner: Bawoshofu, literally "Grasping Hand Province") * Hurricane Isles (Sayerthenner: Yaofu, literally "Tumult Province") History: Ancient Origins: Revolution From Ross & the Red City: Yockish Swordsman & the Red Isles: The First Blue King: 1st Rainirri-Sayerthenner War: The Great Blue King: The Wise Blue King: The Pale Blue King: The Fat Blue King: The Victorious Blue King: The Old Blue King: The Wrathful Blue King: 5th Rainirri-Sayerthenner War: = Battle for All of Sayerthenn/Last Stand at the Scorpion's Pass: = The Last Stand at the Scorpion's Pass, often the Battle for All of Sayerthenn (especially in Sayerthenn) was the final battle of the Glory's fifth and final war for conquest. A small military fort known as Fort Westeye had been built in the Scorpion's Pass by Sayerthenn 80 years prior to the battle, and was now manned by just under 600 men. On CC: 30/2/3,472, just over 20,000 Rainish soldiers marched into the Scorpion's Pass. Sayerthenn was in the midst of political turmoil (the Blue Mage who had been instrumental in repulsing the Rainishmen just two years prior had been installed as the Wrathful Blue King), so Fort Westeye's soldiers knew that if they did not hold the pass that all of Sayerthenn would soon fall to the Glory. For three bloody days, the 600 soldiers held the fort before reinforcements arrived. About 550 Westeye soldiers died, while over 6,000 Glorious footsoldiers died. Even with reinforcements, the Sayerthenners eventually lost after six bloody weeks of fighting (the Scorpion's Pass is extremely remote for both Sayerthenn, and the Magickal Glory). Eventually, by the Blue King's grace (according to Sayerthenners), an avalanche fell upon Fort Westeye, blocking off the Scorpion's Pass. Before the battle, Sayerthenn had been a weak fledgling country. Now it was a power that contended with the Glory. Just a century later, Sayerthenn burned the Rainish capital of Rod, beginning the 1st Dark Age. Invasion of the Rainish Magickal Glory/6th Rainirri-Sayerthenner War: = Battle of Rod: = The Red King: The Wet Blue King: The Handsome Blue King/Jeg Hohn: Name: In Lobott, the official spelling of Sayerthenn changed from Sayertenn (no 'th') to Sayerthenn with the Lobott Language Act of the Year 5,000. It had been pronounced Sayerthenn for nearly a century by then, and before that as 'Sayerdenn' for four centuries. The switch in pronunciation from Sayerdenn to Sayerthenn occurred at roughly the same time that old Lobott dje, dja, djat, djer, djs, etc, transformed into the, that, there (their, they're), and this, respectively. Sayerdenn, was, however, more a non-standard slurring of Sayertenn than anything official. It arose just as the Lobott Vowel Change occured, making it convenient to soften up Ts into Ds. The spelling of Sayertenn itself was a shortening from Saiartelenn, the Sefenlander word for Sayerthenn. Saiartelenn is spelled in a very Sefenlander manner, as Sefenlanders will often insert '-te's, '-ta's, and '-tai's into words that do not flow very naturally for them, and one such example word would be Saiarlenn because an 'r,' and an 'l' are right next to each other. Saiarlenn is a more immediately obvious way to render the name of Sayerthenn in Sefenlander. Of course, this name would just mean "Saiarland," with "Saiar" being the Sefenlander word for the Shen, taken from the Sayerthenner word for blue, Sai.Category:States Category:Locations Category:History Category:Yellow Coalition Category:Sunrise Alliance